


Water kiss

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Frankenstein takes Raizel on an underwater adventure and things get a little heated.





	Water kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivier_Mira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/gifts).



> A big thank you to Olivier_Mira for all of her help with this. I could not have done this without you. :)

Frankenstein let out a growl as he used a flick of power to form the sheets for one of the spare beds in the Lukedonia mansion, for the 15th time today. Why did everyone keep needing him? It was never like this back at the house. Hadn’t they already caused him enough work?

First, he had to clean even more rooms of the mansion because the kids had shown up. During that time he had also had to keep his Master’s tea filled, which meant crossing the whole mansion at times. If it had just been Master and himself, Frankenstein would have only had to clean half the mansion, maybe three quarters at the most.

Then Tao had gone and “fixed” things, which had made Frankenstein have to redo entire rooms. He just didn’t have the time to watch the computer genius clean, not when he still had to find something for his Master to eat the next day.

He was still constantly scanning in case the Nobles came back to bother his Master again. They had already had enough unwanted guests with Gejutel and those Union idiots. 

It was said Union idiots who had put holes in his Master’s mansion and Frankenstein hadn’t even been allowed to take them down to his dusty Laboratory to use them as experiments. So unfair.  
  
They would have been such wonderfully ~~,~~ painful experiments too. Nothing that would kill them of course. Frankenstein wouldn’t let them get off that easy. 

_Laboratory._

The word echoed in his mind. He had yet to get down there and clean it. It made his skin crawl to think how dirty it would be. How everything would need to sterilized in boiling water, since he didn’t have all his normal cleaning stuff here. Frankenstein had to admit that the modern world did have some advantages. Making things clean down to a microscopic level was one of them.

A knock sounded on the door to the room where he had been making the bed. The sheets had had to be hand made by him because there was just no time to wash things and wait for them to dry.  
  
“Come in.”

Frankenstein was surprised by how his voice almost sounded pleasant to his own ears, when all he wanted to do was shout at the person to go away and leave him alone. He already had enough to do, thank you very much. 

Tao opened the door looking nervous.  
  
“Hey Boss, where do you keep the spare wiring in this place?”

Frankenstein saw more than felt the little sparks of Dark power jump from his clenched hands. The sheets he had just being setting on the bed now clenched in his hands and disintegrating before his eyes.

He kept his back to Tao and made his voice come out level, not a hint of a growl in it. 

“Go under the stairs on the main floor. They will be in the third door to you left.”

“Ummm. Thanks Boss.”

With that, Tao turned and bolted from the room.

Frankenstein held his breath for a count of five before letting it out slowly. This would all be over soon, and then he would be back at home, in his nice clean house, with his nice clean lab.

  
‘Tea, Frankenstein.’

His Master called, stopping him just in time from summoning Dark Spear and destroying the bed in front of him.

He pictured perfect DNA strains and what he would like to do to them before replying to his Master.  
  
‘I will be there in a moment, Master.’

Frankenstein swept from the room in a whirl, purple power crackling around him. It was lucky that he remembered to fill the cauldron full of water and set it over the fire earlier.

Frankenstein let out a sigh. He had forgotten how out of date this place was until they had returned here.

Filling the tea pot, he placed it on a tray with a new cup before making his way to the other end of the house. Frankenstein missed being able to glance at his Master while he was in the kitchen and the short time it took to get to anywhere in the house.

 

Frankenstein knocked on the door.

“Master, I have brought tea.”

His Master was sitting in the chair, a half full cup of cold tea in front of him. That was not like his Master at all.

Placing the tray down, he poured the steaming tea into a finally made cup before switching it with the finished one.

He stepped back and watched as his Master took a sip.

There was something about being in his Master’s presence that was allowing him to relax a little. It was like he could concentrate on just being in this room and let everything else go.

‘Frankenstein.’

The voice of his Master through their bond startled him out of his dazed state.

‘Yes, Master. Was there something you needed?’

‘Come here.’

Frankenstein stepped forward before dropping to kneel, so as not to make his Master look up. When his Master had to look up at him, it made Frankenstein feel wrong. He knew his Master didn’t particularly like him kneeling at his feet, so he saved it for when it was just the two of them.

A hand touched his cheek, making him look up into crimson eyes.

‘Be calm.’

Frankenstein leaned into the touch. Wishing he could spend time with just his Master for a few hours, just them with no one butting in and requesting either one of their attention.

‘If that is your will.’

‘Master?’

‘The kids will be safe here.’

‘Where would you like to go?’

His Master opened the bond and Frankenstein could see bright colours covering a floor and little darts of colour flashing around.

‘Master?’

‘You dreamt of it once and thought of it the next day.’

‘You remember that.’

‘You are important to me. I hold your dreams to my heart. Why would I not remember such a happy place to you?’

It was a happy place, not for normal reasons, but it was beautiful and if his Master wished to see it…

‘I will take you, but if you change your mind once we get there, please tell me so and I will take you somewhere else.’

His Master nodded and stood up. Frankenstein couldn’t resist leaning forward and resting his head against his Master’s abdominal muscles.

Hands ran through his hair and Frankenstein let out a breath, feeling the last of his tense muscles relax.

‘Let us be on our way.’

Frankenstein nodded once before standing and taking a step back. He should not keep his Master waiting like this. Turning he walked from the room with his Master following.

They were lucky enough to pass Takeo near the door.

“Takeo, Master and I are going out for a while. No one should bother you and if that Grumpy old man shows up, tell him I am unavailable for the next year.”

Takeo nodded, eyeing Frankenstein wearily. “I’ll let everyone know.”

 

 

They slowed as they approached the edge of Lukedonia. Frankenstein knew where he was going even though it had been so long. He had found the place by accident. It had been a pleasing find at the time.

Frankenstein gave one last glance to the moon that was just past full before turning to his Master.

“Master, to get to the place where we are going, we will have to swim. Are you sure you still want to go?”

Raizel frowned at first before nodding. Frankenstein smiled and let his power shred his top, then reformed his pants into knee length shorts. Frankenstein had thought about just going skinny dipping, but thought better of it with his Master present.

Raizel frowned at him before mimicking the action and turning his pants in to knee length white shorts and shredding his top.

Frankenstein’s eyes traveled across his Masters finely sculpted, pale chest, feeling his hands vibrate with the need to touch that creamy skin on display.

‘Frankenstein, later.’

Frankenstein felt his cheeks heat up.  
  
His Master had heard such thoughts from him and had agreed.  
  
A rush of warmth shot through Frankenstein and he couldn’t stop himself from approaching his Master and kissing his cheek before turning and running into the water. He needed to put a little distance between them before he forced himself on his Master.

Taking a deep breath, Frankenstein dove beneath the water. Although he was human, he would be able to stay down here quite comfortably for ten minutes. He wasn’t sure if the same was for Nobles. He knew Nobles didn’t have to eat once they had matured, and the same for sleep, but was breathing included in the body functions that were not necessary for Nobles to do?

He felt a hand skim his back and he turned to see his Master swimming gracefully above him. Not even a bit uncomfortable with being there.

Frankenstein nodded his head once before turning back over and swimming down. Where they were going was still a little further along, but he wanted to show his Master the sight.

The warm water was the perfect temperature for the corals as they seemed to flourish here. Frankenstein wasn’t sure if it was something to do with Lukedonia or the shield that surrounded it. With Noble powers, either could be possible.

Frankenstein turned his head to see his Master swimming right beside him, looking curiously at the bright coral and small fish. Even against all of this bright reef, Master still was the only thing he saw.

The moonlight filtered through the shallow water, making his Master glow and stand out more than ever. Frankenstein felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. Master really was his world and he would never let anything part them again.

 

Frankenstein saw the part they were after and smiled, hoping it was still like he left it. He knew it wouldn’t be exactly the same, but it would be nice if it still had what he was after.

‘This way, Master.’  
  
Frankenstein was thinking, turning to gaze into those crimson eyes and smiling as best he could, marveling at how close his Master was. If he wanted to he could reach out and run a hand down that chiseled chest.

It surprised him when his Master’s hand touched his own chest, drifting down before he pulled away and looked at Frankenstein expectantly.

He turned and swam slowly through a hidden cave and angled up, following the tunnel. He closed his eyes as his head breached the surface and he took in a lungful of air.

Opening his eyes, he couldn’t help but break into a grin. All around him corals and algae glowed, filling the small cave with their light. A flat part of rock jutted out and he was quick to cover the distance and pull himself up, his legs still dangling in the water. 

He couldn’t believe that these experiments had not only survived, but flourished. There were new types that he could see. Blue eyes widened at a particular purple glow, but before he could move towards it, hands rested on his inner thighs.

Frankenstein’s head whipped down and his eyes locked with crimson. Crimson that shone with so much wonder and love.

Tanned hands moved to rest on pale ones and he couldn’t help but ask.

‘Do you like it?’

‘Yes. You made this?’

‘I just added to what was already here.’

Raizel moved forward till he was between his Bonded’s legs. It wasn’t very often that Frankenstein would show an expression like this, such a relaxed and pleased look.

He slipped his hands free and placed one on the rock right between Frankenstein’s legs. Pushing himself up, he rested his other hand on his Bonded’s shoulder before kissing him on the lips.

The Noblesse smiled into the kiss at his Bonded’s surprised sound, but a moment later hands were around his waist, lifting him as Frankenstein laid back. Those hands moved up his back, forcing their chests to be pressed together as his Bonded kissed him almost feverishly.

“Master!” Frankenstein moaned out against him and Raizel felt himself growing hard at how out of control his Bonded sounded.

His human whimpered as Raizel pulled back to look at him. Such a pleading, needy look in those blue eyes set alight the need to show this human that he belonged to the Noblesse. That he could trust Raizel to take care of him and watch over him when he was like this.

“Please, Master.”

The way he said _Master_ wasn’t the normal _I am yours_. It was the _you own me to my very soul and I need you to take care of me._

Raizel sent soothing emotions down their bond as he ran his fingers down his Bonded’s cheek.

“Let go. I am here and I will keep you safe.”

A low moan left the blond as he leaned into Raizel’s touch. Something changed in Frankenstein’s movements: it was as if all at once he was letting go and completely giving himself over to Raizel. Those tanned hands left him to lie face up on the rock and his Bonded’s pleading eyes locked on him.

Raizel bent down and kissed him firmly in reward.

‘That’s it, my Bonded. You are mine to care for, mine to look after.’

Frankenstein’s soul cried out in pleasure at Raizel’s words. It was enough to draw a moan from Raizel’s lips.

His hand moved up and threaded through the blond curls to cup the back of his Bonded’s head. He deepened the kiss, licking Frankenstein’s bottom lip. His Bonded immediately allowed him access. Their tongues brushed as he re-familiarized himself with his Bonded’s willing mouth.

It had been far too long since they had done this. Far too long since his Bonded had last let himself relax and be taken care of like this.

Raizel pulled back and smiled at his bonded before slipping back into the water.

‘Come here,’ Raizel thought. He heard Frankenstein’s moan before the blond was quick to join him. Raizel was just as quick to close the distance between them one more. Pressing himself up against his Bonded’s chest, he used a little power to stay there while he ravished Frankenstein’s mouth once more. Running his hands over everything he could reach, keeping each touch firm and just how his Bonded liked it.

He broke the kiss when he knew his Bonded needed to breathe. Kissing and nibbling his way down his human’s jaw, he started to suck on his pulse point.

Frankenstein moved against him, letting out breathy moans with each touch.

“Please, Master, I need.”  
  
Frankenstein begged as his hands moved to wrap around Raizel, wanting to him closer, but never touching him. Frankenstein still remembered that Raizel was the one in control.

Raizel had always found it hard to refuse his Bonded anything, so he moved down, using his hands and power to keep Frankenstein in place as he moved below the water. Taking his time to nuzzle his Bonded’s stomach before moving lower, he finally brushed his cheek down his Bonded’s hard cock through the fabric of his short pants.

He felt the blond shudder in his hands and felt his pleasure through their bond. Carefully he used his teeth to move the shorts down, freeing his Bonded’s cock.

He slipped the hard cock past his lips, not caring about the salty taste. His only thought was bringing his Bonded pleasure. The shout from Frankenstein was loud enough that Raizel could hear it even under the water and it sent pleasure though him. His own cock was sitting hard against him, but now was not the time for that. Right now he needed to focus on the one he cared for most.

 

 

Frankenstein didn’t know where to put his hands as his Master’s mouth moved on his cock. They wanted to grip his Master’s head, to pull him closer, but he knew he wasn’t allowed.  
  
He knew that - Master had taught him that it was Master’s choice - but it was so hard. He needed to grip something, but in the water there was nothing to grip. All he could focus on was his Master’s touch and it was maddening.

He hands moved to grip his own hair, to tug and try keep some sanity amidst the overwhelming pleasure. It made it worse, adding another level. The pain mixed with the pleasure and he couldn’t help but scream and shudder in his Master’s hold.

He felt his Master groan around his cock and Frankenstein also moaned, tugging at his hair again. He was so close, a knife’s blade away from falling, but he hadn’t been told to. His body was waiting for his Master’s word. For that word that would send him spiraling down and then it came.

‘Come.’

Frankenstein couldn’t hold back the scream of _Master!_ as he was finally pushed over the edge. White was all he could see as his body shook and trembled in his Master’s embrace.

 

 

Raizel came up quickly to wrap his arms around his still shuddering Bonded, moving his human’s face to rest in the crook of his neck. He could feel his Bonded’s quick breaths against his neck and how his human’s heart hammered in his chest. How his clouded mind finally relaxed into Raizel’s hold.

He stroked a hand through wet, blond curls, hoping to help ground his Bonded as he slowly returned.

‘Master.’

It was no more than a whisper and Raizel was quick to smother him in calm and send him back under. Frankenstein needed this, it was the only time he let himself relax and Raizel wanted it to go on for as long as possible.

It was some time later that his Bonded moved against him, just a little wriggle as he moved his head back to look up. He didn’t say anything and there was no need to. They could both feel the love and devotion flowing in both directions. How both of them wanted nothing more than to stay like this, always like this.

Sooner then he would have liked, Frankenstein moved forward and placed a kiss on Raizel’s chin, breaking the moment.

“As much as I hate to say it, Master, we should be heading back soon. Who knows how long the Nobles will keep from barging into the mansion.”

Raizel nodded and released his Bonded, watching as blue eyes looked around the cave. The eyes darted from one thing to another before locking on one that glowed purple. Frankenstein smirked to himself, but didn’t move any closer.

Raizel was curious about what had drawn his Bonded’s focus onto that one coral. He only just started to head in its direction when a hand locked onto his shoulder.

“Don’t go near that one.”

Turning, he pulled a questioning look.

His Bonded’s eyes lit up, full of mischief.

“That one produces a neurotoxin that works on Nobles as well as a substance that slows down a Noble’s healing rate.”

Frankenstein couldn’t help but laugh a little. He was sure that the dream Master had seen was the one about this coral. He had been pleased at its progress and had thought about collecting some and trying it on the Central Knights. But he wasn’t about to spoil the moment by telling his Master that.

“Master, the Sun should be rising soon. We can take the long way back and swim over the reef again. It will look all the more beautiful in the sunlight.”

Raizel nodded and moved forward, kissing his Bonded lightly before diving beneath the water without another word.   

**Author's Note:**

> I will now be putting up teasers of my stories on a Facebook page called RaixFrankesntein. Please join up if you wish to read them and see what's coming up.


End file.
